The subject matter herein relates generally to fiber optic cables, and more particularly to cable directors for fiber optic cables.
Fiber optic cables are used in many applications that require routing of the cables between various components. For example, a fiber optic cable may be terminated in a cabinet and routed from the cabinet to another device. The fiber optic cable may be required to be bent at approximately 90° shortly after the termination point at the cabinet. Care should be given to the cable routing, bending or flexing to minimize the possibility of such routing violating a minimum bend radius of the fiber optic cable.
One commonly used method of preventing excessive bending is to employ a bend limiter. The bend limiter is attached to a rear portion of the fiber optic connector that terminates the cable. The bend limiter serves as a mechanical means of preventing the cable from bending too sharply. The bend limiter defines a guide path for the fiber optic cable to bend around and ensure the bend of the fiber optic cable does not exceed the minimum acceptable bend radius. Such bend limiters are typically open ended channels that receive the fiber optic cable. Known bend limiters are not without disadvantages. For example, the bend limiters merely support the fiber optic cable and provide little or no strain relief for the fiber optic cable at the termination point with the connector. Some known systems utilize strain relief boots that provide strain relief for the termination between the fiber optic cable and the connector. The strain relief boots are bent along a certain radius of curvature that does not violate the minimum bend radius of the fiber optic cable. However, such strain relief boots are not without disadvantages. For example, the strain relief boots have a predetermined curvature. Lacing of the fiber optic cable through the strain relief boot can be difficult and time consuming to push the fiber optic cable through the radius of curvature. Additionally, once the curved strain relief boot is mounted to the fiber optic cable, it becomes difficult or impossible to pass the cable through piping or conduits, such as those run between floors of a building to feed the fiber optic cables between the floors. For example, for cables that have a 1″ minimum bend radius, the size of the conduit needs to be significantly wider, such as 1.5″ conduit diameter just to pass the fiber optic cable through the conduit. When other fiber optic cables are in the conduit, the conduit may need to be even larger.
Accordingly, a need remains for a cable director that is easy to assemble to a fiber optic cable and that provides strain relief.